


[ART]: Cover of The Fanzine Fuhura 5

by crfaddis



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart, Fanzines, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1977-01-01
Updated: 1977-01-01
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crfaddis/pseuds/crfaddis
Summary: Cover of the 1977 Star Trek fanzine Fuhura 5: https://fanlore.org/wiki/Furaha





	[ART]: Cover of The Fanzine Fuhura 5




End file.
